Once a decade
by Yui Nightcore
Summary: A young girl, found unconscious in the woods, clinging to her life, is being ruthlessly hunted by vampires and hunters alike. She's being hunted on orders of Kaname Kuran, the vampire king, Toga Yagari and Kaien Cross, joint presidents of the Hunter's Association. All they want is for her to be home safe, but she has a secret. A secret she can't tell anyone.
1. Hospital Beds

**Hiya!  
**

**This is a story I've just started writing. **

**I really hope you enjoy it!  
**

**I'm really sorry for any mistakes! (especially spelling!)**

**Please review!  
**

**Love, Yui.**

_**DISCLAIMER: I Do Not Own Vampire Knight or it's characters.**_

* * *

Chapter 1: Hospital Beds

"Will she be ok?" Kaien Cross asked the doctor, who was currently taking notes on her clipboard. She looked at him, eyes filled with pity, and a touch of annoyance.

"Yes. She just needs to rest. She should wake up in the next few hours or so. I'm suprised that she came back after all that though." She looked down at the young girl lying on the bed before her. She had long, black hair, and delicate, pale skin. Her sharp,left cheekbone and her left eye were covered by her side fringe. It was just as well too, because it hid the long scar that ran through her left eye. Kaien let out a sigh of relief, before he plonked down on the chair beside the female doctor excused herself as she left, leaving Kaien alone with the unconscious girl. He ran his fingers through his long blonde hair.

"You scare me child." he whispered to her. Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing a very angry looking, Toga Yagari, who had his right leg raised, suggesting he just door-kicked the door. Kaien leapt out of his chair, hands raised as if in surrender. Toga was wearing a khaki brown trench coat, that had chestnut brown leather shoulder patches, a white shirt, with the collar up, and a pair of navy jeans that had two belts, one across the waist, the other wrapping around his right leg. In his mouth, he held a cigarette.

"I'll kill that child!" he bellowed, heading straight for the bed. Kaien stepped in front of him.

"You need to calm down, Toga. You need to relax." he soothed, patting his old friend on the shoulder. Toga nearly popped a vein.

"Relax?!" he screeched, "The first time I hear anything about or from that girl in seven years is when she's unconcious in hospital! How can I relax?!" A hand grasped his shoulder from behind.

"Mr. Yagari, no harm is to come to her, clear?" someone growled, clearly irritated by his threats. Kaien let out a sigh of relief as Toga slapped away his hand and leant on the wall, clearly sulking.

"Thank you, Kaname. I was getting worrried that we might've had to sedate him." Kaname nodded. He sat down on the bed beside her. He stroked her face with his thumb. Her body twitched at his touch. Kaname pulled back his hand in suprise, as she groaned. Kaien and Toga joined him at the side of the bed, eyes open wide.

"She's not suppose to wake up for the next few hours," Kaien whispered, nervously watching the girl before him. A pale hand shot up to her face, and started messaging her temple and forehead.

"Ugh...Major headache..." she mumbled, slowly rising in her bed. Her eyes were closed as she examined the auras around her. Cross, Yagari, and Kuran. Great. The last three people she needed right now.  
"Take it easy. You lost a lot of blood," Kaien advised the young girl, who, in return, shot daggers at him. He laughed nervously as he backed away and fell into the chair. Toga smirked at the young girls' behaviour before quickly reminding himself of his objective.

"You, young lady, have some explainng to do!" he bellowed, waging a long, tanned finger in her face accusingly. She stuck out her tongue and pulled down the skin under her eye. Toga shot forwards, fist aiming for her face. His fist mearly a centimetre from her face, she kissed it before grabbing it, pulling the older man forward, and connecting her own fist with his stomach. A loud 'oof' left Toga as the girl smirked, claiming victory. Two quick, pale hands slipped around her waist and made an attempt to lift her up. Elbows shooting back, the girl pushed off with her legs and succeeded in leaping back onto her bed. She looked around the room, one eye on Toga and Kaname, as she observed her surroundings. The window was to her right, as was Toga, and the door was straight ahead of her, as was Kaien and some clothes. She raised her hands in surrender, before walking to Kaien, who beamed at her and welcomed her with open arms. Looking out the corneer of her eyes, she noticed Kaname and Toga's body relax a bit. Seeing her advantage, she raced for the door, grabbing the clothes off the small, oak coffee table. Kaien's hand shot out to grab the young girl, but his attempt failed. She swerved around doctors and nurses alike, as well as patients on beds or in wheelchairs. She passed the waiting room, and looked over to see four hunters, two aristocrats and one pureblood princess. Their eyes were on her as she grinned, sprinting past them, her long black hair flowing behind her. Fleeing from the building, she felt their presence following her, all seeming panicked. She needed to find somewhere she could change, get some money, and dump both the hospital clothes, and the clothes she had taken. After taking the clothes, she'd soon realised that they'd know what she was wearing to track her down, so there wasn't much point in putting them on. Still, she kept them. Figuring they'd come in handy. She was now running flat out on the road, reading the signs, and deciding her next move. The roars of engines filled her ears. Looking back, she saw two motorbikes, taking a hunter a bike, two jet black cars, filled with aristocrats and two purebloods, and a silver car, which held one, more-experienced hunter, a retired hunter, one younger hunter, and a vampire-hunter cross. She picked up her speed, as they gained on her. Stealing a quick glance behind her, an idea popped into her head. She lunged for the ditch, succesfully leaping over it and rolling onto her feet, she cut through fields, leapt over dikes, and crossed rivers. Only looking back to see how far away they were. At first, the two aristocrats and Kaname, had made an attempt to catch her by using their powers, but they failed miserably, She had either dodged, leapt or rolled to safety. If Kaname caught up to her, he would get shot at with an anti-vampire gun, the girl had found hidden between the clothes. Two of the hunters had tried to catch up on their motorbikes, but ended up trapped in the mud or dikes or even on the edge of rivers. She had managed to hide in an old barn, concealing her aura, so that there was no trace of her. The others were obviously to busy trying to catch her to notice, and ended up 'chasing after' a scarecrow in a distant field. Once she was sure they were gone, the teenage girl, cautiosly exited the barn and checked out the farm. From what she could tell, living there was an old farmer and his wife with a snow white mare. The girl had seen the horse in a field behind the barn, and not taken much notice of her. She shivered before looking up at the sky. The sun was setting. It was going to get dangerous now. She decided to spend the night in the barn, on the upper floor, and that she'd sleep when the moon was completely up in the sky, otherwise, she'd most likely die. The young girl lay on her back, staring out the small window above her. The day had started off pretty well. Better than she'd first anticipated. She'd figured that Toga would've strangled her in her sleep. Kaien would give out about his 'little girl' being gone so long, even though he was no relation to her what so ever.

She hated him. He was happy, sunny, cheerful. Honestly, she couldn't understand why Toga had befriended him at all. He was almost stubborn as her. How was he tamed by that lunatic of a headmaster. 'What about Kuran, though? I didn't expect _him_ to be there. Still, it was kinda nice seeing him again.' she thought to herself, sighing heavily as she thought of the handsome Kuran prince. She sat bolt upright. 'What are you thinking?! You can't possibly think he's attractive! You hate him for crying out loud! After all he did to Yuki!' She shook her head.

"I'm just a bit on edge after earlier," she mumbled, massaging her forehead with her palm, as she lay back down. She closed her eyes and relaxed, taking deep breaths. Her breathing shallowed as sleep took her.


	2. Farm Life

"Ugh.." Opening her eyes, the young, black haired girl, took in her surroundings. She flew out of the bed. She wasn't in the barn anymore. She was in a small bedroom, with white walls, that had lilac flowers and butterflies decorating them, below her was an amethyst carpet, that was soft and fluffy beneath her feet. She looked down, noticing the mid-thigh length, bright pink lace nightdress she was now wearing. Sitting horizontally in the far left hand corner of the room, was the single bed she'd leapt out of. Across from that was a petit wardorbe, filled with clothes of all shapes and sizes, and beside that a small window. She rushed to it, and looked out. Below her was the barn roof and the pure white mare. She could only sense two other presence and realised it was the man and woman who presumably owned this farm. Carefully and cautiously, she strolled to the door. It creaked as she opened it. She popped her head out. No one was there. She quietly tip-toed across the hallway and was half way down the stairs when.

"Oh! You're finally awake, dearie!" a soft voice, with a country accent called from below. The girl with jet black hair continued and entered a small kitchen, where a small, old lady, with white whispy hair stood whisking away a batter and smiling at the new arrival.

"Come in, come in!" she cried, gesturing for the teenager to sit across from her. "What would you like for breakfast, sweetheart?" The younger females tummy growled, and her eyes widened in surprise. The elderly woman chuckled.

"I'm makin' pancakes if that's all right with you, hunny bun." The girl nodded immediatley. It had been years since she'd last had pancakes, and they were ones made by Kaien who'd burned all the pancakes, and singed most of his hair.  
"I like young 'ins with a healthy appetite. Say, sweetheart, what were you doing in the barn so late at night?" The young girl stared at the table in front of her, not quite sure what to say. The older woman frowned.

"You don't need to tell me right away, sugar. What about your name? What's you name?"  
"Lena." The woman smiled again.

"Beautiful name!" she cried. "Well I suppose only a name like that for a young'in. I'm Madeline. But you can call me Mana, if you wanna. Everybody does," Lena flushed and smiled shly. Mana chuckled.

"Thank you."  
"It was nothing, Lena. When we found you, you were freezing! We couldn't leave you out there all alone, at this time of the year! Or any time for that matter!" The heated pan crackled as the pancake was poured onto it.

There was a silence between the two, Mana's attention on the pancakes she was cooking and Lena thinking about her future steps. She couldn't stay here forever. She knew that all to well. The less time she spent here, the better, for them all.  
"Lily still won't break, Mana. I dunno what we'll do with 'er." A heavy sigh left the old farmer as he entered the room. His eyes flickered up to see Lena sitting across the table, gazing at him in curiosity. He gave her a wide grin.  
"So your awake, girlie. That's good. Do you by any chance now how to break a horse in?"  
"Darien!" Mana scolded. Darien chuckled, sitting himself down across the smiling teenager.  
"Lena, this is Darien, my husband," Mana introduced, nodding the afore mentioned. Lena nodded at him in acknowledgement.  
"Nice to meet you, Darien. I'm Lena," she said.  
"Call me Darr, Lena. You're very welcome in 'ar home. You can stay here as long as you like." Lena smiled genuinely.  
"Thank you very much." Mana placed two plates in front of them. There were two fine stacks of pancakes on them.  
"Mana's pancakes are the best in the business, girlie!" Darr exclaimed, licking his lips excitedly. Mana and Lena giggled at his childlike behaviour as he covered the tower before him in maple syrup, before scoffing them down. Lena slowly cut a piece and placed it on her fork. Darr had stopped eating, and was watching her anxiously, and with Mana. Lena popped the slice into her mouth. A moan of satisfaction slipped out. Mana chuckled as the young girl started tearing through the pancakes, like she hadn't eaten anything in days.  
When they were finished, Mana washed the dishes at the other two talked.  
"So,girlie. Back to me earlier question. Can you break a horse in?" Mana shook her head as she laughed at her husband. Lena nodded. Darr gave her another one of his wide grins, that revealed his pearly white teeth.  
"Why don't you get dressed and come meet me outside the barn? I'll show you a toughie to break. Lena nodded and headed for the stairs. She had reached the doorway when she felt it. It was a hunter's presence. They were closing in fast.  
"Are you okay, Sugar?" Mana asked, quickly dying her hands, before placing one on the younger females back. She was very concerned for the girl's well being. It had only been breakfast, but Mana found herself attached to her.  
"Someone's coming, Mana. I need to go, now," Lena whispered, not looking at the old woman. "Goodbye and thank you for everything," she said, heading straight for the main door. A hand grabbed her and pulled her back. She looked back to see Mana, with a firm grip on her arm. She was smiling sincerely at her.  
"No need to worry," she reassured. "That's Zero, our grandson." She lead Lena to the window, and pointed out the figure in the distance. It was a boy for sure, with silver hair. He was riding an ebony horse at great speed.  
"Why don't you go upstairs and get dressed quickly before he comes? Then we can introduce you two." Mana suggested, bringing Lena to he stairs. Lena nodded, cautious of the approaching hunter. But she trusted Mana and Darr. She ran upstairs and into her room. She opened the wardrobe doors and picked out the clothes she thought looked, and would fit, best- an old black leather jacket over a loose crimson t-shirt and a pair of worn, light blue, denim, skinny jeans. She found an old pair of black leather boots at the bottom of the wardrobe and slipped them on. Tying her hair up in two short pigtails, she made her way to the stairs, and just as she did, the front door flew open and the silver haired boy entered. He was glaring as he searched the corridor. His amethyst eyes filled with hate.  
"Hello sugar!" Mana greeted, walking towards him, arms open wide. Lena watched as Darr walked in behind her.  
"Welcome back, kiddo." Zero glared at them. Lena saw Mana flinch.  
"Where is it?!" he growled. "I can feel it." Lena leapt down the remaining steps, landing on the last one before him.  
"If you're referring to me," she began, glaring at the boy. "I'd prefer to be called by my name Kiryuu," Mana and Darr's eyes widened. How did she know their Zero? Zero, however sighed in relief.  
"I just you. I thought it was Kuran," he spat the last word out. Lena grinned.  
"I thought you were one of them dogs. Only when Mana said your name and point you out did I recognise you. You've changed a lot, Baba." Zero smiled for the first time in front of Mana and Darr in a while. They were shocked.  
"So have you, Baby," he said as Lena jumped at him, his hands securely on her waist, pulling her to him. She rested her head against his chest.

"How is he?"  
"He's doing okay," she whispered. " I've been in hospital the last two weeks, and I should be back to him by Monday," Zero wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"How about you? I heard you were found in a wood, unconscious, barely alive, with no blood in your body at all. And when you woke up, you legged it," Lena smiled sheepishly, pulling away from him.  
"I need to get back to him, that's all." Zero sighed.  
"That's no excuse for not looking after yourself,"  
"Mana made me pancakes. They are the best ever!" she exclaimed looking back at the smiling woman, who'd regained her composure.  
"Darr was just going to get me to break a horse in," Darr laughed.  
"Try, girlie. I said try." Zero raised an eyebrow.  
"Lily?" Darr nodded as Mana sighed. That mare was wilder than a the wildest beast! Zero shook his head and shrugged towards Lena.  
"Well if she can't do it, no one can. I've seen that girl tame a bloody demon!" The old couple looked at Lena eyes wide. She giggled.  
"That was Kaname's avatar, dummy. And it was a wolf," Zero grinned.  
"I was referring to Kuran himself,," Lena broke into a fit of laughter, doubling over and nearly falling to the ground, only to be saved by Zero, who was snickering himself.  
"Come on, love birds," Darr cried. "We've got a horse to break!"  
Lena finally got to see the bad-tempered horse they spoke of. White Lily thrashed about as Zero tugged on her reins.  
"Come on you!" he shouted angrily, which resulted in him being thrown out of the pen. Lena smirked. She ran up to the fence, leapt up and pushed off, soaring through the air. She grabbed Lily's reins a shoved the horse's arched back down. The horse relaxed a bit. Lena landed softly beside her and stroked her mane tenderly. She walked forward, the reins in one hand, the other still on the horses mane, until she was face-to-face with the mare.  
"Shhh... There there. You poor girl. All that tension in your back was killing you, wasn't it? There, there, Lily. Good girl..." she soothed, stroking the muzzle of the beast.  
"Now. Why don't we go for a little ride? Just you and me, okay?" The horse neighed and nodded. "We'll go bareback first, then when you get used to me, we'll do a saddle, okay?" Again, the horse neighed and nodded. Lena walked over and opened the pen's gate. She motioned for Lily to go, before following her out. Lena, with one hand on Lily's back, hoisted herself up. She could feel Lily getting nervous below her so she began soothing her again. Squeezing her legs tight, Lena grabbed a handful of silver mane, and waved goodbye to the trio who stood in awe of how easily she'd tamed the beast.  
"Hyaaa!" Lena counted Lily's beats as they galloped across the landscape. Three beats. Lena's grip on her legs and mane tightened as she pushed the horse to go faster. Four beats. The two moved as one. Lena leaning forward. They did a lap around the farmyard, heading towards an old oak in the distance. Nearing the huge tree, Lena noticed the silhouettes of people resting by the tree. She tensed. Lily sped up and started braying furiously. 'She can feel them too,' Lena thought, 'The powerful auras.' Massaging the mare's cheek, Lena noticed one of the silhouettes straighten, brush themselves down and slowly walk towards her. She let out a sharp gasp. The sun was reflecting off the man's pale skin. 


	3. Down falls the Castle

His dark ebony hair floated above his shoulders. An evil smirk crossed his lips. His by-coloured eyes gleamed dangerously.  
Tugging hard on Lily's reigns for her to turn around, Lena squeezed her legs tightly. Lily took off at an alarming speed and in moments they were back at the farm. Leaping off Lily as the mare trotted into her pen, Lena ran to Zero.  
"Get them to safety! Now! Rido's here!" Zero's eyes widened before they narrowed and he growled. He led the old couple back to the house. Once they were inside, he returned to Lena's side.  
"You should go."  
"No way, Zero! I'm not letting you fight Rido alone! Especially not when there's someone else with him, and two people to protect! Besides, both he and I woud die if anything happened to you."  
Zero grabbed Lena's chin and kissed her passionetly. She kissed back briefly before pulling away.  
"I'll be fine. Now go!" Lena clenched her fists and stood firmly beside Zero. She wasn't going anywhere.  
A tall dark figure came into view. The two gritted their teeth and held one another's hand.  
"I don't appreciate you holding onto my possessions, Kiryuu." The voice came loud and clear as it rung through their ears.  
"I'm not yours, Rido. I never was." Lena shouted defiantly, her eyes fiery and full of determination.  
He was suddenly in front of her, her face cupped in a firm grasp between his slender fingers.  
"You are mine, Lena," he growled, low and threatening. "Never forget that." She glared at him.  
There was a clang of chains, before Zero stood in beside the two, gun poised to shoot at Rido.  
"She's not yours, Kuran!" he spat, loosing his temper. "Now let her go before I blow out what little brain you have!" Rido slowly released Lena. He swiftly ducked and missed the enchanted bullet that was shot.

"Tut, tut tut, Kiryuu. That temper of yours will kill you some day. Actually. Not _someday_. Today." Rido said, as he punched Zero in the gut, sending him flying back a few metres and into a tree.

"Zero!" Lena cried, worried about the damage done. Zero stood shakily and started walking forward before calapsing.

Lena spun and glared at Rido. He chuckled darkly.

"I love that face, Lena. Please make it all the time." he whispered, leaning down to her ear, before kising her cheek.

Rido was suddenly soaring through the air, Lena floating above him. He crashed down and landed into a tree, tearing up its roots from underneath the soil. Blood seeped through large cuts on Rido's neck, under his chin, and across his cheekbones. He waited for them to heal, but blood kept bumping out.

He glared up at Lena.

"You bitch!" he roared "What the hell did you do?!"

He noticed something different about her. Her aura screamed hate and destruction. Her left eye pulsed a bright white, and her right was a piercing blue. Her fists were clenched by her sides and her hair had broken free of the bobbles and was standing up straight behind her head.

Rido Kuran was shocked and confused to say the least. He didn't understand this. How could the kind, loving, caring and loyal woman he wanted to marry, to keep, become a demon worse than himself. She was more powerful than himself. He grinned. He wanted her more now. He wanted to feast on her, to devour her.

"Come get me, Lena!" he bellowed, standing and opening his arms up. She came down fast and hard, like an asteroide. Her fist met his face, knocking out a few teeth, and her elbow connected to his jaw, popping it out of its socket. Another quick punch and Rido was lying on the ground, none of his wounds healing, his face battered and bloodied. A snap of her fingers, and Rido's collar bones broke, rendering his arms helpless. He screamed in pain.  
"I'll kill you, Rido. For everything you've ever done. For killing Haruka and Juri. For destroying the lives of countless unwilling humans. For nearly killing Kaname and Yuki. And most of all, for hurting Zero." Lena whispered, grabbing his jaw with her left hand, causing him to screech in pain. She roughly turned his head to the left so his neck was visible. Her teeth enlarged. Her own jaw popped as her head changed shape. She bit down viciously on his neck, and at the same time, tore out his beating heart. She retreated her head, changing it back to its original shape, as gazed at his heart, before looking back at the dying pureblood.

"You. Are a. Pititful pureblood." she mumbled, licking her lips. She watched as Rido's body decaded, and shattered into a milllion pieces.

"Queen takes Rook." 


	4. Crystal Board

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was a dark room, with crimson stained, navy walls. The only light was that of the moon that shone through the large glass windows. In the right hand corner was a large poster bed, with black silk sheets and covers. On the left hand side, was a large bookshelf filled with books of every shape and size. In front of the large windows, was a mahogany desk and a black leather chair. On the centre of the desk was a crystal chess board and frosted crystal pieces.  
"Lena..." a man whispered huskily as he walked towards his desk. His pale fingers trailed over the edge of his desk and stopped when they reached the chess board. They approached the Queen and snatched her up. "You're mine...Forever..." he continued, kissing the piece and running his long cherry red tongue over her neck..

He placed her back down, but in a different position, and roughly grabbed the frosted rook. He squeezed it and it shattered.

"Rido Kuran. Your time was coming. You were nothing more than a nuisance!" he growled, his glowing a deep blue. He threw the crystal shards into the bin below him.  
He picked up the shining knight.

"Kiryuu. Look after her for me. Just for now. I'll need you to protect my love and my child. I will reward you when the time comes," Zero's face merged onto the head of the piece and nodded.

"Yes, my lord." The man smirked.  
"And everyone says you can't tame a Kiryuu." he chuckled to himself as Zero's face dispersed. He walked over to the bookshelf and pulled out a large crimson hard-back.

He flicked past many pages until he reached the one he wanted. On it was a picture of a young boy, about ten, hugging a six year old on a maroon leather lounger.

She had black hair that reached her waist and the widest smile. Her eyes, as bright as the sky, were filled with love and hope towards the boy who's lap she sat on.

His black hair finished just at the tip of his shoulders, and curved around his cheek bones. Stray strands fell over his ocean blue eyes. He wore a black shirt and a white waistcoat on his torso, and black dress pants and shoes on his legs and feet.

She wore a white dress that finished just above her knee with puffed out shoulders. She had white slip-on shoes on her feet.

Either side of the couch was a large wolf. On the left hand side was a dark obsidian one, on the right, one with pristine silver fur.

Behind the couch stood a tall man with ebony hair that reached his shoulders. His eyes were an ominous crimson. He was smiling sincerely with his son in his arms. They both wore white shirts and a black coat.  
His wife stood beside him, their daughter in her arms. Both mother and daughter had chocolate hair that reached their waists. Like the other two in their powerful family, they had crimson eyes. They both wore white dresses with bows tied around their necks.

The man ran his fingers over the young girl on the couch.

"My Lena... I want you back..I let you go with those Kurans to try keep you safe...but you nearly died, thanks to Rido...but you killed him..so I'll take you back soon...My love..." he vowed, placing the book back and running a hand through his dark hair. He sighed heavily as he lay down on a maroon lounger in the next room. He bent one knee and covered his eyes with his arm.

He wore a navy shirt, black dress pants and shoes.

He lay there longing for her for a few moments. His thoughts were interrupted by knock on one of the large mahogany double doors.

"Come in," He didn't bother looking at them, and that annoyed them.

"How long are you gonna lay around moping?!" Toga said, massaging his head. Kaien walked in behind him, looking displeased.

"Did you hear about Lena?" The man removed his hand and looked Kaien in the eye.

"What about her?" He needed to play dumb about Rido for now. Kaien sighed and pushed his glasses up.

"She was found unconscious in a wood by a hunter. She'd barely a drop of blood left in her body and was covered in open wounds." His heart raced. His eyes widened a fraction. He hadn't known that. Anger began to boil in his blood. Rage started to sweep through his body. He contained it. He needed to. He had to. For _her. _

"Who?" he asked, not an emotion in his voice, but one of his eyebrow's raised.

"We're suspecting Rido," a new voice said. The man looked up. It was Kaname leaning in the doorway. "She fled the hospital before we could question her,"


	5. Nightmares

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Lena's eyes shot open. She bolted upright, panting heavily. Sweat trickled down her forehead. She shivered.

The image of the tall man flashed through her mind. She flinched.

Taking deep breaths, she looked down at the sleeping silver-haired man beside her. He looked like an angel while he slept peacefully. Lena sighed, sliding out of bed and walking soundlessly down the stairs. She slipped into the bitter nights air.

Lily stood in the far corner of the barn, snacking on hay. She looked up and watched as Lena walked towards her. Lily strolled towards her, meeting Lena half way. She stroked Lena's cheek with her muzzle, sensing something was wrong. Lena entwined her fingers in mane and hid her face in her neck. Her shoulders began to shake softly as various images from her nightmare ran through her mind.

Haruka. Juri. Blood. Lots and lots of blood. Kaname running from Rido, Yuuki in his arms. That man, with hair like the night and eyes like the ocean.

He scared her.

She couldn't remember who he was, but lately, he'd been appearing in her dreams every night.

Tonight, he was a young boy, and Lena a young girl.

He and Kaname were chasing herself and Yuuki around the Kuran's garden. Haruka and Juri were smiling, sitting on a porch swing on the terrace.

The garden was vast and lush, covered in the most beautiful flowers and the tallest of trees. Forest green hedges, in all shapes and sizes, where scattered about. Some surrounding the marble fountain, others creating a maze of sorts.

Haruka disappeared for a moment, before reappearing with the Kiryuu's.

Zero and Ichiru held hands, Zero's eyes scanning the garden. Ichiru was looking up at his twin, smiling to himself.

Juri and Rio hugged, and giggled like high school girls at a private joke.

Juri, or Mother – as the children called her- wore a white summer dress with a crimson bow at the back. Around her neck was a white ribbon tied with a bow. She wore white, strappy high heels on her feet.

Rio, or Kaa-san, had a dark grey, long-sleeved top, and khaki pants. On her feet were black leather boots with a silver buckle above her ankles. Her long, dark, olive-hued hair was tied in a loose ponytail that rested on her shoulder.

Yuto, or Tou-san, had a pale blue t-shirt, navy boots, navy dress pants, and a black trench coat on. He and Haruka were deep in conversation.

Father wore a long beige trench coat, white shirt, black dress shoes and pants.

Lena's shrieks of delight could be heard as he caught her and spun her around. He put her down and gave her a small peck on the lips. The young girl giggled and threw her arms around his neck, shouting.

Kaname appeared moments later, a squealing Yuuki in his arms. The moment she was put down, Yuuki looked at Lena. The six year-olds shared a look before taking off in opposite directions, cackling like fools.

Lena could hear the shouts and the thundering sounds of feet as the boys made chase. The girls circled around to the forest, speaking through telepathy, and deciding to gang up. They made their way to the front of the mansion.

They stopped dead in their tracks.

Two tall men were heading for the main door, smirking darkly.

The girls recognised them instantly and felt the danger their uncles' auras screamed.

They slowly started backing into the shadows, terrified, and hoping they hadn't been seen. They'd made it to the cover of the trees. The hid their auras, while they searched for the boys.

Lena stole and glance back. She let out a screech as her hazel haired uncle closed in. She flew past trees, going as fast as her little legs would carry her. She ran into a clearing and looked back.

Rido Kuran leaned on a tree, smirking mischievously. Lena backed slowly. She met her end when she met a tree. She clutched it tightly with her finger nails as she cried.

She never took her eyes off the slowly approaching slave of the Senate. He and her uncle both, slaves. The fools. Driven by greed. Driven for the lust of the flesh and blood of their own family.

A blur of black on her left, white on her right. She watched as those large blurs headed straight for Rido. They circled him, picking up speed all the time. Dust rose and hid them from view, but Lena could still her the roars of the greedy Kuran and the growls of the blurs.

Blood spluttered out from the dust cloud, splashing onto her face and dress. The cloud fell and revealed Rido on his knees, blood spurting from the deep wounds on his legs and shoulders. The blurs were no longer blurs but two enormous wolves. The black one their left had their tail risen and fangs bared. The white one was licking their fangs, tail wagging fiercely. Both were glaring at the outcast, who cursed before rising and speeding to the closest tree, where he paused and looked back at Lena.

He said something. The wolves lunged but he was gone. They sat and howled, before they returned to their feet and approached the relaxing child. They nudged her gently with their muzzles, the white one licking the blood off her face and neck. She giggled, trying, and failing, to push the huge canine away from her. They both seemed to smile in their own way.

A shout and the wolves stood on either side of her, watching Kaa-san speed towards her. Kaa-san enveloped Lena in a hug. She pulled away and placed a hand on either side of Lena's face, asking what seemed like twenty questions. Kaa-san gave Lena a quick one over before picking her up. She gave each of the wolves a peck on the forehead. Lena leaned forward and did too. Kaa-san then walked away, a squirming Lena in her arms.

Mother was cradling a bawling Yuuki when they arrived back at the terrace. Father and Tou-san were gone, and Zero, Ichiru and Kaname sat quietly on one of the garden benches. The boy was no where to be seen.

Lena immediately started crying, wailing. All eyes were on her, Yuuki's included. She kicked and bucked fiercely, managing to wriggle out of Kaa-san's grasp. She landed on her feet and ran around the garden, she screaming and roaring. She sprinted through the forest, searching.

That's where the dream ended, and the nightmare started.

Her vision started to become stained red, crimson. Blood. Everywhere.

Voices echoed through Lena's head. One was deep and husky, the other was soft, gentle and more feminine. They spoke at the same time, but with different sentences. The masculine one spoke harshly, while the feminine spoke lovingly.

_**Our sweet, little, darling cub. We're responsible for erasing your past.**_

_**We're sorry for making you forget. It was for your own good. **_

_**We did it to protect you. Deal with it.**_

_**Our vows have been tied under the moon light. We're here.**_

_**We'll watch over you for all eternity. Whether you want us or not.**_

_**An eternity will pass by, but. For the rest of our lives.**_

_**We'll love and protect you with our entire being. We'll be watching you, always.**_

Images of smiling Mother, Father, Kaa-san and Tou-san started popping into mind. A smirking Rido rose from a crimson lined coffin. Her cackling uncle sped towards her, his blood stained fangs showing. Asato Ichijou strolled towards her, his eyes twinkling deviously, a katana in hand.

Lena ran and ran from them all. From the people who were familiar, and recognizable, but terrifying.

_**I'm scared. **_

_**What's white?**_

_**What's snow? **_

_**What's red? **_

_**A scary vampire is going to eat me!**_

Lena gripped her head in pain as a little girl's voice replayed in her mind.

"Stop," she whispered, clutching it tighter. "Please, stop."

Lily's soft whimpers comforted her. The mare's muzzle brushed against her cheeks and hands. Lena wrapped her arms around the horse's neck again.

"Help me, Lily. You're my only hope," she sobbed, tears rolling down her sharp cheeks. "I'm a monster. I...couldn't stop myself. I.. I killed.. Rido..When I had no right to...his life was Kaname's to take...not mine..."

She stayed there for a while, until her sobs became whimpers. She wiped her eyes off her arm, and headed for the house. A dark chuckle came from behind her. She stopped dead.

Slowly, she turned around. Stroking Lily's muzzle, was a lean man, with hazel hair and soul piercing, ice cold, blue eyes. They had a devious twinkle, as he walked to her, leaning forwards with his hands in his pockets.

"You..."

* * *

**Yui xxx.**


	6. Voyagers Curse

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

**Enjoy.**

_**Warning! Gory imagery ahead! **_

* * *

"You..."

Lena panicked, an image of two figures leaning against a tree popped into mind, soon being replaced by others; a man with identical hazel hair, sprinting at her with a shrewd smirk; the same man, baring his fangs at her, hissing as he ran at her.

He cackled at her horrified face. She stumbled backwards, as he paced forwards, roughly grabbing her chin in his long, tanned fingers.

"Lena. You've been such a bad girl," he tutted, in fake disapproval, shaking his head.

"Killing a pureblood, running from your past, running from your dear, old uncle, calling those foolish hunters for help in the middle of my meal. You really are a bold girl."

He dragged her to the back into the barn, skinning her knees along the stone pathway. . He tossed her up to the barn loft, and trudged up the steps. She scrambled to her feet and lunged for the window. He caught her by the ankle, and tugged her back. He pinned her shoulders down with one of his arms, and knelled on her thighs.

"But, you're good at somethings." He licked from the nape of her neck to her ear. " Destroying that fool of a pureblood, Rido Kuran, recovering after a feed, hiding from those annoying hunters, and that pesky, good-goody, Kaname Kuran."

He growled, low and threatening, his jaw popping and skull moving under his skin.

"Do you know what I don't understand?!" he hissed, his voice much deeper than before. "Is why your mother and father love those Kurans so damn much! Those pureblooded royals are nothing more than parasites. Little bugs, that need to be crushed. If they remain any longer, our species will become extinct! Those morons kill half a clan every year! Half a clan! They're the monsters! They're the beasts!"

Lena squirmed underneath him. He lowered his head, his free hand tearing the middle of her dress. His nails sharpened, turning black, his hands becoming claws. His mouth hovered over her neck, four three inch long incisors slicing her skin.

"You bastard!" she shouted, her eyes glowing brightly, and her hair blowing wildly, for less than a heartbeat.

He froze momentarily and Lena took that to her advantage. She shot a hand up and dug at his eyes. He snapped at her like a dog, before leaping off her and resting on the balls of his feet, both hands in fists on the hay covered floor. Lena got up, her eyes never leaving her uncle. They circled each other, never breaking eye contact. He pounced, claws going for her neck. She dodged, and rolled onto her feet. She sprung at him, kicking him smack in the nose, and spinning and connecting a palm with his temple.

He yelped in pain and blindly swiped, cutting her cheek. Blood seeped from the wound, and she wiped it off with her wrist. Distracted by the blood, her vicious uncle froze, his eyes glowing a fierce blue. Lena took another open opportunity and charged, her fingernails growing razor sharp. She stabbed him above the heart with her nails, twisting her hand clockwise to dig into the skin. He roared in pain, trying, but failing to push her away. Her nails continued until the cut through his chest, her hand going the whole way through.

"You're your mother's daughter," he whispered, coughing up blood. "She never gave up without a fight. She nearly killed me many times. She hates me with a passion, because I love her. Because there's nothing more I want than her blood, which flows through you. That's why.."

Blood spurted from his wounds, flowing like a waterfall. Lena tore out his heart, and his body collapsed.

"Eat it... You'll become strong enough then...Strong enough to kill them...I know... That's what you want..." Those were his last words to his niece, just before his body decayed and crumbled, becoming one with the earth.

Sorrow hit Lena's heart like a train. With her eyes closed, she howled at the moon, claws digging into the earth beneath her, almost crushing the still beating heart. She stared at it, rolling it around on the palm of her hand. Just like Rido's she downed it in one, hating the bad taste it left in her mouth. She shook off the greed that she'd swallowed, and stood.

Taking deep breaths to calm herself, she walked to Lily, licking the blood off her hands. She stopped dead, her crimson stained tongue halfway up her index finger.

Blood. She could smell too much blood. The smell was different to her uncle's and there was far, far more than what she'd taken out of him.

Eyes wide, she sprinted to the house at an inhuman speed, pleading it was just her mind playing tricks.

She yanked the door from its hinges, and threw it across the yard, before powering up the stairs, her hair flowing behind her.

She kicked down the door to Mana and Darr's bedroom. She screamed at the top of her lungs in horror. Mana and Darr's heads rested on their pillows, blood pumping from where their necks used to be. Their eyes were wide and full of fear, their mouths open wide.

Blood dripped from Mana's body, that hung from a rope tied around a poster of the oak bed. Her white night gown was stained crimson, with a scorch mark, in the shape of a smiley face, on her chest. The face, that represented happiness, seemed to be sly, and mocking towards her.

Darr's body was shrivelled and twisted, like a raisin. A hole was visible through his pale blue, and white stripped pyjama top, and continued into his back and out his chest. His legs and arms were twisted at unnatural angles. His body sat on the rocking chair beside the window, facing the doorway.

Tears streamed down Lena's face, as she stopped screaming, her throat too raw for her to continue. She fell to her knees, hands tearing at her scalp. Her shoulders shook violently as she hiccuped.

"Mana...Darr.." she sobbed. "You didn't deserve this! You were good people!"

She fell forwards, smacking her head hard against the laminated, wooden floors. She hit the floorboards with her fists, making them rattle beneath her. She belted them again, ignoring the creaks and groans they made. Her head shot up, suddenly on her feet again.

"Zero," she whispered, begging him to be alive.

She raced to their room, slamming the door against the wall.

The bed was empty. Not a drop of blood anywhere. Not a trace of him. Not even a scent.

Lena searched the room, looking under the bed, in the wardrobe and the night-stand for something that would give her a clue where he was, or if he was alive.

His clothes were missing, as were his pyjama's and Bloody Rose. His spare bullets were gone too. It was as if he'd disappeared off the face of the earth. Lena tried sniffing him out, but to no avail.

"He must've used a hunter's spell," she muttered, cursing under her breath, and trying the tears from her eyes.

She grabbed some clothes from the wardrobe, peeling off her ruined, what-used-to-be pink, nightdress. She cleaned some of the blood off of herself in the nearby bathroom. She then dressed in a white dress, a black neck scarf, black tights, and black leather, ankle boots. She went downstairs, and slipped on Mana's khaki trench coat, that buttoned across the chest- which she left undone-, and reached her knees.

She exited the house, pushing aside any thought of the old couple, or the silverette. She had something she had to do, and she wouldn't get attached to anyone else, even if it her killed, or them. Not until she completed her task, and got to _him._

She whistled with her fingers, calling for the snow-white mare. Lily cantered to the barn entrance, and then trotted to her rider. Lena mounted Lily, and rode her bareback towards the woods, never looking back, at the house that was burning behind her. Not even the bitter morning's wind, could but out the flames she called on it.

She'd filled a bag with anything valuable or anything she needed. She'd buried the bodies of the old couple under the old oak, not far away.

She wanted to burn the house. The house that gave her a few hours happiness. The house that she completed some of her task at.

That's why she burned it. She burned it because of the ruthless things that happened there. Because of the bad memory that she would always associate it with.

The death. The murders she committed. The death of her uncle and Rido weren't significant. They were just boxes ticked off her long list of to-do's. Mana and Darr were the murders she felt responsible for.

She brushed away those thoughts, squeezing her legs, urging Lily to go faster. They sprinted through the woods, Lena's coat and hair billowing behind her in the wind.

She needed a plan, a plan to finish what she had to do. She still had things to clear from her mental checklist. _He'd _have to wait until it was done.

A plan slowly formed in her head. She smirked wickedly, feeling her natural instincts taking over.

**_This is going to be a fun ride..._**

* * *

**Love you guys loads!**

**Yui xxx**


	7. Progress Update

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm really sorry, but I don't think I'll be able to continue ****_Once a Decade _****for a while. **

**I've reached some sort of writer's block, and I must say, it's definitely not from lack of trying. **

**If you have any suggestions that might help me over it, feel free to PM me or review this chapter!**

**I'll try update soon! **

**Love you, **

**Yui xxx**


End file.
